Ryu's Dragon Forms
Information Ryu can, with about 30 seconds of concentration, transform at will into one of several dragon forms. If Ryu exhausts his time in any of these forms, he needs a full night's sleep to rest and recover before he can transform again; exhausting himself this way doesn't completely prevent him from being able to defend himself. Some medicinal herbs and other things may be able to restore some of his strength and allow him to hold a form longer or a different one without needing rest. His various forms are listed here: Forms: -Elemental Dragons- Elements: One of Fire, Ice, Electricity, Light, or Dark. One element at a time. Duration: Can be held for days on end, they're easy to hold. Dragon Size: His standard dragon size, or roughly half Raggedstar's size (probably think of the size of a Spotty Bulborb). Breath Weapon: Matches element being used (ice to ice, fire to fire, etc.) Vulnerabilities: Weakness is according to element. Fire vs. Ice (and vice versa); Electricity vs. Water; and Light vs. Dark (and vice versa). A strong attack by his weakness may KO him in one hit and cause him to revert. Absorbs matching element. All other elements have reduced power against him. Coloration: Fire: red, Ice: White, Electricity: sky blue, Light: light yellow, Dark: Purple -Whelp- Elements: Same possiblities as Elemental dragons Duration: Virtually forever if he so pleased Dragon Size: About the size of a white pikmin (or Claude) though he's still big enough to swallow one normal pikmin whole; he is basically a baby dragon in this form Breath Weapon: Matches element; if he fights in this form, this is likely his primary attack, and he can expell more flame/ice/electricity/etc. than his size lets on (enough fire, for instance to toast five non-reds, well-done). Vulnerabilities: Plenty. He has little defense against physical attack, although his size makes him a bit hard to hit. His only physical attack is biting. Obviously his weakest forms. He only uses these forms if he's trying to be cute, fooling around, or if he's trying to be easy on a pikmin opponent. Immune to matching element (no absorbion).﻿ Coloration: Same ones as Elemental dragons -Trigon- Elements: Fire, Ice, and Electricity all in one. Duration: Can be held up to 24 hours. A bit harder to hold, but still relatively easy. (Note: He can hold this form indefinitely if he makes sure to get sufficent rest and sleep regularly.) Dragon Size: His standard size Breath Weapon: Can be fire, ice, or electricity at his choice. Vulnerabilities: Immune to Fire, ice, and electricity. Light, dark, and all other elements are normal. His most stable and balanced form. No real weaknesses. Coloration: Gold -Kaiser- Elements: None. Duration: Can be held about 3-6 hours depending on physical condition. Difficult to hold. Dragon Size: Standard size Breath Weapon: Non-elemental. It's actually a sort of aura. Countering this is extremely difficult and it's powerful to boot. Vulnerabilities: This form strains Ryu's physical abilties and he cannot hold it all that long. Also, the feral side of draconic forms is most likely to arise in this form; if it does, he may attack anyone in the vicinity. However, it is his most powerful form overall. He cannot be poisoned or afflicted with other "status aliments" in this form. Coloration: Gold, with electric-blue wings -Behemoth- Elements: None. Duration: About 3 hours, longer with assistance, up to 9 hours. Just as difficult as Kaiser form. Dragon size: Think something like Mayu's size, just a little smaller than her. Somewhere between 2X and 3X his standard size. Breath Weapon: none. Vulnerabilities: He can take tons of damage in this state and keep going without much trouble. However, with his size, he's a giant target. Can crush most that would challenge him. All elements are standard effectiveness on him. Coloration: Black -Warrior- (Hybrid Form) Elements: One among his elemental dragon elements: fire, ice, electricity, light, or dark. Only one at a time. Duration: Can hold for days on end. Size: Regular pikmin size, maybe just a touch bigger than usual. Breath Weapon: None. Although he can imbue the element on his wrist-spines. Vulnerabilities: His most agile form. He can best block, evade, and/or counter attacks in this form. However, he generally cannot deal with masses of enemies as effectively. Again, he's immune to the matching element and weak against the opposite, he may still be forcibly reverted by a strong hit from the element. Coloration: Same as Elemental forms.﻿ Category:Abilities